


Cosima gets stoned

by Chesirecat53



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53





	Cosima gets stoned

Cosima Gets Stoned  
Just before Delphine got home, Cosima's apartment in Toronto was baked in the stench of cannibis smoke. Cosima had baked herself a chocolate cake even though it was neither her or her girlfriend's birthday. Cosima was in her underwear, despite the fact it was cold outside. She was watching her favorite show, Spongebob Squarepants, because it is very funny to watch when stoned. She then took another breath out of the bong.  
On the screen, Spongebob and Patrick had found a new way to annoy Squidward. Spongebob said "You know what Patrick, Squidward is scared of sea cougars." Squidward then said, "There is no such thing as sea cougars. They are as made up as Harry Potterfish is." Cosima broke out laughing saying "I once hooked up with a cougar once, she was great in bed, but I could keep the "crazy science"up after that." Cosima took another bite of the cake as the sea cougar, which was a fish with a cougar's head, mauled Squidward.  
Delphine then came home and smelled cannibis smoke. The tall blonde woman was not surprised at all at what was going on. Delphine told herself"this smells a bit like my art class did", and she then found Cosima, half naked and eating a whole chocolate cake for no reason. Delphine yelled "Cosima, what do you think you are doing? You are high and claiming you were bleeding when you weren't." Cosima initially ignored her until Delphine grabbed the remote, turning the surreal cartoon off.  
Cosima said "Just being myself, and why do we need to wear that much clothing indoors anyway. Also,I just felt I needed a day off" Delphine then said "It is cold out there and you are going to freeze if you don't put on a sweater. Cosima you are going to get sick if you eat that much " Cosima then shouted "I'm hungry." Delphine then told her, giggling "Cosima, why don't we go out to eat at the nearby Korean place? Cosima then reluctantly agreed, got dressed and put the cake in the refrigerator. Delphine then agreed, and turned on the vents to get the smoke out. Neither Cosima or Delphine turned off the television, and the cartoon had been turned up loud enough to wake up a neighbour's cat.  
The End


End file.
